


With My Life

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Aurors, Community: serpentinelion, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Protective Harry, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: Even years after the war, people still look down on Draco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little ficlet/drabble thing written to celebrate Redeemed!Draco <3 
> 
> Written for the [Appreciation Fest](http://serpentinelion.livejournal.com/tag/fest%3A%20appreciation) at [SerpentineLion](http://serpentinelion.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> I don't remember the exact first Harry/Draco fic I ever read, but looking back through my journal, one of the first ones I ever mentioned publicly was Magic Eight Ball by tigersilver which is a fic where Harry and Draco are Auror partners. This is a shout out to her and others like leo_draconis, dysonrules, and faithwood who helped introduce me to the idea of redeemed!Draco and lured me from ff.net to LJ and fandom as I now know it. <3 My life has not been the same since!

Even years after the war, people still look down on Draco. Harry sees it in the looks people direct his way — in the way mothers usher their children to the other side of Diagon Alley when they see him coming.

They see only his tell-tale white-blond hair and aristocratic features.

They are blind to what he has sacrificed or how hard he has worked to become the man that he is today. 

Their eyes linger on the mark on Draco’s arm that he refuses to hide.

They hear his name and think they know him.

They ignore the whispers that tell what a good Auror he has become.

They speak hatred, unable to fathom the scope of his determination to see all dark wizards brought to justice.

Harry knows without a doubt how dedicated his partner is to the job.

———

They apparate directly outside the shop in Knockturn Alley where they’re scheduled to meet their newest informant.

Draco pulls the door open and ushers Harry ahead of him. Harry waits as he holds the door open and watches the lone customer beat a path down the walkway. With a simple spell, Draco locks the door behind them to ensure privacy before following Harry deeper into the shop.

“Bilius Jorkins?” Harry asks as Draco comes to stand next to him.

“Tha’s me,” the shop owner replies, shooting Draco a suspicious look.

“I’m Auror Potter and this is Auror Malfoy. We came as soon as we got your message. You have some information for us?” Harry asks.

“We’d like to hear more about the potions distributor you mentioned,” Draco adds.

Bilius turns to Harry. “What’s he doing here?” he asks. “I won’t talk to the likes of ‘im.”

Harry just stares at the man for a moment. He shouldn’t be surprised after all this time working alongside Draco, yet most times he still can’t believe what he hears.

“Do you have a problem with my partner?” Harry asks.

“Former death eater like ‘im. Yeah, I say I have a problem,” Bilius sneers. “You do realize that’s Lucius Malfoy’s only son, don’ you?” The slug looks smug.

“And you think that’s somehow escaped my notice?” Harry spares a glance at Draco who’s leaned back, arms crossed over his chest feigning boredom.

Harry leans forward, closer to the sniveling man in front of them. “This man…” Harry motions to Draco. “I trust this man with my life _every day_ ”.

Bilius stares at Harry like he’s not caught on yet.

“Are you saying you don't trust him enough to answer his questions?” Harry asks doubtfully.

Bilius still looks unsure. 

“I assure you, Mr. Jorkins. There is no finer Auror in the department than Draco Malfoy. Now if you don’t mind, we’re on a tight schedule today”.

When Harry turns back to Draco, he sees a little of the tension he carries every day bleed out of his shoulders.


End file.
